I'll Find A Way
by InsanityisReal
Summary: Owen is working late at the Hub, feeling rather sorry for himself in the wake of his death and resurrection. Unexpected interactions ensue when Captain Jack stops by his desk.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The first chapter of my first Torchwood fanfiction. It's been a fairly hard editing process, mostly due to the time zone difference between myself and my wonderful editor, co-writer and cousin, Gaby. Reviews would be wonderful, of course. If you hate this, it would be lovely if you could tell me what I did wrong. This would be set anywhere between "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments", I think. Thanks for reading!

I'll Find A Way

Chapter 1

Owen was working late at the Hub. Since he didn't need to eat, sleep or do anything, really, Owen could easily work through the night. Probably many nights. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Owen looked around the Hub. It was empty. Gwen had gone home early for a much-needed date with Rhys. Tosh had seemed like she wanted to stay, but she sensed Owen's irritation when she approached him, and slunk off with her tail between her legs. Ianto had most likely disappeared a while ago, but he could be anywhere. Owen stopped working, and listened for a minute. Silence. That usually signified that Ianto wasn't in Jack's office. And what about Jack, Owen thought. Did Jack ever actually go home? It didn't seem like it. Jack could, for all Owen knew, be in his office, watching him at this very moment.

_Asshole, _Owen thought. He can't even let me enjoy my own death. Not that death was very enjoyable, but it was better than this. At least he wouldn't have to be aware of the fact that he couldn't sleep, drink, or shag. Suddenly, Owen heard footsteps behind him, snapping him out of his sulk.

"You're working late, Dr. Harper." Jack's deep voice sounded from a few feet away.

"Yeah, seeing as I can't sleep, I don't really feel the need to go home." Owen replied caustically.

Jack sighed. "Owen, I'm sorry. It had to be done."

"No, it really didn't, Jack."

"Maybe." Jack rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Listen, do you have anything important to say to me, or did you just come down to piss me off?" Owen hissed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Just bloody peachy, Jack. Now sod off." Owen turned back to his work.

Jack didn't move. "Owen, I know what it's like, to die and live again. I can help you."

That was enough. Owen whirled out of his chair to stand nearly nose-to-nose with Jack. "No, you can't help. You don't know what it's like. You die, and you're whole and perfect 5 minutes later. I'm not alive. I'm so broken. I'm nothing."

"Owen. You're not nothing," Jack said softly, edging closer. "For one, you're the best damn medic Torchwood has ever seen. Another thing, you're so brave. You never fail to keep your friends out of danger. And lastly…" Jack murmured, moving even closer. "…You're seriously hot." Owen wasn't quite sure of the sequence of events, but in the next few moments, he was kissing Jack. They broke apart after a minute, Owen's mouth hanging open from shock.

"Jack…wha?" He mumbled confusedly.

"Ssh." Jack put his finger to Owen's lips. He took hold of Owen's arm, and the two rushed up the stairs to Jack's office, Owen barely aware of his actions, but willing nevertheless.

"Owen," Jack began, "I can't help you with the sleeping or drinking, but I can help you with the shagging." Owen opened his mouth halfheartedly to contradict, but Jack interrupted him.

"Trust me, I'll find a way." Jack winked, and shut the office door.


	2. I'll Find A Way, Chapter 2

I'll Find A Way, Chapter 2: The Morning After, Part I. Ianto

I came in early to work, hoping to be there when Jack woke up. I thought it would be really romantic. I was hoping that he could move in with me soon. That way I wouldn't feel so awkward in the morning when everyone comes into work, and we wouldn't have to worry about Owen eavesdropping as he works during the night.

I walk quietly into Jack's office; being woken by footsteps is not romantic at all. I look down at his bunk and see Owen curled up next to Jack, sleeping. I understand Owen might be lonely at night but I knew he wouldn't randomly squeeze into Jack's bed. "Ahem." Owen looks up and sees me standing there. He draws away, embarrassed and his sudden movement wakes Jack.

"Ianto" Jack exclaims, "What the…." Jack sits up and swivels round to face me. "I want an explanation and I want it now!" I retort. I can feel my voice breaking. "Ianto, I…" Jack sighs. Suddenly the alarm blares signaling someone's arrival.

"Get dressed," I hiss. My eyes dart out the door and I see Tosh making her way

into the hub. "This is not over" I spit out; I can feel the bile rising in my throat. I storm out the room and slam the door, not caring when I see the shocked look on Tosh's face.

Tosh

Ianto slams the door to Jacks office. I'm shocked; I thought their relationship was going really well. He had said, just yesterday, that he was considering asking Jack to move in with him. Maybe that's what had happened; maybe Ianto had asked him and he said no. Poor Ianto. But then I see Jack followed by Owen walking out of Jack's office. And suddenly I understand. Dear God. When Owen died, a small part of me was actually happy because then I thought I wouldn't have to worry about him shagging other women. But I was wrong. Even death doesn't stop Owen getting it on.


	3. I'll Find A Way, Chapter 3

**I'll Find A Way, Chapter 3: The Morning After, Part II**

I had no idea what was going on when I came into work this morning. Tosh sat stony-faced, at her computer, obviously trying not to show some strong emotion. Ianto leaned on the coffee machine, shaking with what looked like fury. That was odd, Ianto almost never got angry. Then I saw Owen, hunkered down at his desk, looking thoroughly regretful and embarrassed. And then there was Jack, and I instantly knew what had happened. Jack was standing at the door to his office, tousling his hair and rubbing his chin pensively. Oh God, Jack…you didn't…you did.

I walked up to Ianto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, cariad?"

Ianto turned to me with a face like murder. "Do I look alright?"

I gave him a big hug and he crumpled into the touch, sobbing. It was all I could do to stay upright under his immense weight, but I felt it was my duty to help him. "Ssh, dear. Do you want to talk about it?" I led him over to a couch, grateful for the relative privacy of the coffee area. Ianto sat down and looked at me, his big blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Gwen…do you even know how it feels to catch your lover with someone else?"

"I don't. It must be horrible." I stroked Ianto's hair.

"It is."

"I'm going to try and fix this." I stood up. "Get some tea, calm down, and do your job. I'll put things right for you."

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're too good to me."

"You're worth it, cariad." I strode out of the coffee area, making my way to Jack. "Jack. In your office. NOW!" I shouted at him, entering his office and pulling him in behind me.

"Gwen…I can explain…" Jack said uncertainly, shutting the door behind him. I grabbed him by the shirt collars and slammed him into a side wall before he had time to react.

"Jack, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think you can just fuck with Ianto's emotions like he's your little play-toy? He's human, Jack! Do you really want to hurt him like that?" I asked, shaking him as violently as I could manage.

Jack looked faintly surprised at my actions, but he made no motion to struggle. "Gwen, it's complicated. Owen needed help. I did what I could. I didn't think about the repercussions."

"Oh, so now Owen's more important than Ianto? Ianto truly is just your 'part-time shag', that you actually care nothing about outside of getting him to bend over? You know something, Jack? Ianto was about to ask you to move in with him! And you just go right in and fuck everything up, just because you wanted to get laid and Ianto wasn't with you?"

"He wanted me to move in with him?" Jack's voice softened, and grief quickly swept across his lovely features. He looked back down at me. "I really have fucked up, haven't I."

"Yes, you have."

"I really wasn't thinking, Gwen. I just wanted to help Owen. I did all I could for him, and I think he's better now. But then there's Ianto. I guess I can't keep everyone happy."

"No, you can't. Now I suggest you go talk to Ianto, explain to him what happened, tell him it will never happen again, and get on your knees and beg for absolution. I know Ianto, he'll forgive you eventually." I let go of Jack's shoulders. "Go on. He's in the coffee area." Jack nodded slowly, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Jack?" I called. Jack turned around. "How exactly do you shag a dead guy if he can't pump blood?"

Jack sighed, faintly embarrassed. "Let's just say I introduced Owen to some new techniques last night." He paused. "Or, at least, I assumed they were new, but you never know. He might have experimented in college." He cocked his head to the side quizzically.

"I see. You're a sick man, Harkness."

Jack winked, and rushed off to find Ianto. A few seconds later, I decided to follow him, and silently slipped out the door as well. I could hear Jack and Ianto conversing in whispers by the coffee machine, so I positioned myself in a chair, within earshot but out of their range of vision. Jack was speaking:

"You can put me on decaf for a month. A year!" He pleaded.

"Decaf? You think that's enough for absolution? You broke my heart and humiliated me in front of all of my friends, and you want me to forgive you with only a minor inconvenience to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I know what I did was wrong. I needed to help Owen, help him to find some light in the darkness. I didn't realize the trade-off would be so hurtful."

Ianto was silent for a minute as he pondered this. He eventually raised his head to Jack, and said calmly and without inflection, "I hate you, Jack Harkness. I'm nothing more than a part-time shag to you. You don't care about me. You're a terrible person."

This was more than even Jack could bear. As much as he slept around, he truly did love Ianto. His brilliant blue eyes began to tear for the first time in a long while. "I'm so sorry."

Ianto was taken aback. He had never seen Jack cry before. He looked at Jack, slumped on the floor, silently sobbing. For once, Ianto was certain that this wasn't just an act—he was certain that Jack did love him, just in his own erratic way. And Ianto knew that he loved Jack, whatever stupid thing he did. He sighed, knelt down next to Jack, and laid his hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up, misery in his eyes. Ianto gave a slight smile, closed his eyes, stood up, and got back to work. Jack knew he had been forgiven, and his whole body automatically relaxed into the floor. He stood up, but didn't approach Ianto.

"Thank you." Jack whispered, and began to walk away. He didn't want to put too much pressure on Ianto to immediately take him back in his life.

"Wait." Ianto strode over to Jack. Jack turned around, surprised. Ianto enveloped him in a tender hug. Jack rested his cheek on Ianto's shoulder, careful not to get tears on his suit jacket. Ianto held him there for a minute, enjoying the new dynamic of being in control. He ended the hug with a great sigh. "You'd better get back to work."

"I love you." Jack sighed through his tears.

"I know."


End file.
